Character NAP!
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: No, we don't watch Avatar characters take naps. This is a non-American-Idol reality show, and it's CRAY-ZAY!


**Hello! If any of you read my OTHER random craziness story, Avatar IM Conversation, then you know what kind of random.. Well, CRAZINESS to expect in this new one, CHARACTER NAP! ... No, we're not gonna watch random Avatar characters take naps. We're gonna NAP the characters, as in KIDNAP! -_evil laugh-_ Hee hee! Love it! And unlike other things like this, we're not gonna ask them questions, we're just gonna HANG OUT and possibly, um, torture... I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I think the first one is Aang... LET'S GO!**

**Oh, and Firebender is me, and Em is my friend that likes Avatar too. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**This is happening before the DOBS. So Zuko and the Gaang are still enemies.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I DON'T OWN AVATAR! STOP LOOKING AT ME! I also don't own American Idol, Kanye West or the song "Stronger".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Firebender- Hello! Welcome to the new reality TV show, Character Nap!

Audience- Boo! We want American Idol! Or Kanye West!

Em- Aw, shaddup. You won't get any of those things because this is CHARACTER NAP!

Audience- Boo! We want Amer--

Firebender- Yeah yeah, I heard you. I can SO do Kanye West...

Em- Go Firebender!

Firebender- Take this, haters! Now now now that that don't kill me... It'll only make me stronger...

Audience- BOO! _-throws old food and a tomato lands on Firebender's forehead-_

Firebender- Ohoho, you people will pay for that later.

Em- Bring out the prisoner! I mean... Character!

_-Bodyguards named Brutus and Ralph (see my story, "Avatar IM Conversation") chuck a burlap bag with something alive in it onto the stage-_

Audience- EEK! It's probably a MOUSE!

Firebender- Idiots. It's way to big to be a mouse.

Em- But it's just the right size to be... AANG!

_-Aang airbends himself out of the burlap bag and looks around, confused-_

Aang- I'm confused.

Firebender- No need to be confuzzled!

Aang- No, I said I'm _confused_. Not whatever _you _said, whoever _you _are.

Firebender- OVERUSE OF ITALICS!

Em- It's ok, Firebender. Calm down.

Firebender- Thanks Em.

Em- No problem-o.

Aang- Back to the point. Who are you people and where am I?

Firebender- You are on a reality TV show...

Audience- That ISN'T American Idol! _-whole audience pouts- _Sorry. We all really like American Idol.

Firebender- Where we kidnap a few Avatar: The Last Airbender characters and force them to talk with us!

Firebender and Em- _-laugh evilly for like the fifth time on the show-_

Aang- You two creep me out.

Firebender- Oh really? You should SEE us at Youth Group.

Em- Oh, my.

Firebender- Eeexactly.

Aang- Well, aren't you gonna force me to talk with you?

Firebender- Oh yeah! I almost forgot our whole purpose here! Aang! TALK WITH US!

Aang- Ok?

Firebender- Good! Now... What is your favorite flavor of BEEF?

Aang- I'm a vegetarian. And I never knew there were different flavors of beef!

Firebender- Speaking of meat, let's bring out our next guest!

Aang- So I get to leave?

Firebender- NO! STAY HERE!

_-Aang reluctantly plops back down in his seat-_

Firebender- Alrighty Ralph, bring 'im in!

_-Ralph throws another, larger, burlap bag into the room and it lands at Em's feet-_

Em- Well, well, well. What do we have here?

_-Muffled grunts are heard from within the depths of the bag-_

_-Em unties the bag and Sokka tumbles out-_

Firebender- Oh, hey Sokka!

Sokka- Where am I?

Firebender- Here we get to show you audience the POWERS of Copy-Pasting things!

Firebender- You are on a reality TV show... Where we kidnap a few Avatar: The Last Airbender characters and force them to talk with us!

Sokka- Ah. I get it.

Firebender- So we were just asking your friend, Aang, what is his favorite flavor of BEEF?

Sokka- LICORICE, DUH!

Em- Um..

Firebender- YES! THANK you, Sokka. I've been waiting FOREVER for someone to see my veiws on licorice-flavored beef!

Sokka- Yeah, it's so good!

Em- While these two chat about strangely flavored beef, we're gonna take a commercial break! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next time is probably gonna be more Aang and Sokka since we didn't get much done in this chappie.**

**Who wants to do the honors?**

Sokka- ME! ME!

**Ok, Sokka, TAKE IT AWAY!**

Sokka- R&R! Go! Do it! NOW! Or the licorice-flavored beef'll get you!

**Good job! Now go do it!**

**Firebender01**


End file.
